


【星昴】brand new day （序）

by halfcigarette



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfcigarette/pseuds/halfcigarette
Summary: *星史郎生贺文（我知道生日还没到故意提前发的，毕竟看了狗汉子新出的pv之后我觉得已经没有什么不可以了）~~*这是第一弹，第二棒交给亲爱的greenlemonsky姐姐，期待不知道什么时候的掉落~~*私设如下：发生在彩虹大桥之后，昴流为了救回阿星，用自己的右眼跟侑子小姐换取了穿越时空的魔力（有点类似于翼中的阿星，所以也没有原作里池袋sunshine大厦昴流被驸马弄瞎眼睛的设定了），之后就是现在的昴流数次穿越时空，与各个年上年下的阿星相遇，然后想办法唤起他活下来的意志并且两人相爱，最终在一起的故事~~*穿越的设定其实也比较老套了，这篇是17星x25昴，我爱年下，年下大法好，有一点伪ntr情节（阿星：我绿我自己，我吃我自己的醋，但我就喜欢ntr）~~自我感觉这篇还是挺老少咸宜的，虽然是生贺应该多发点福利，但是好像也写不出什么新的花样出来了，可能更在意的是一些环境和心理细节的描写吧，其实一个多月前就写完了，本来还想精修一下但是懒癌发作就算了，如果有bug还请大家原谅~~
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	【星昴】brand new day （序）

Dream  
Send me a sign  
Turn back the clock  
Give me some time  
I need to break out  
And make a new name  
Let's open our eyes  
To the brand new day

—— 《brand new day》

身体被狠狠地推倒在地上，推搡中不知道谁撞到了从天花板上低垂下来的吊灯，此刻正像通了电的蛇一样胡乱甩动，将本就不大的房间里那点光亮搅得支离破碎，明暗的阴影刀削斧劈一般从两人的脸上扫过。星史郎欺身压了上来，迅速解开昴流的皮带，扯掉碍事的内裤外裤，紧接着，冰凉的手指不经过润滑就直接刺进了他身后。  
“啊——不要……不要——”  
吃痛的人爆发出一声惊叫，眼角也被逼出了泪水。带着薄茧的手指凶狠地摩擦着他尚且干燥的肠壁，未经人事的身体受不了这样粗暴的对待，本能地夹紧后穴试图将作恶的手指挤出体外，但好像适得其反，受刺激的穴口咬的越来越紧了。  
“不要？不要你还夹这么紧，你就那么想被人操么？”

星史郎的声音从头顶传来，冷漠的不带一丝情感，甚至连音调都没有变化。他看着身下年轻人的身体因为脏话好像变得更加兴奋，苍白的皮肤泛出色泽艳丽的粉红，金色的瞳孔里一闪而过是仇恨的火花，脑海中却响起火车进站时车轮摩擦铁轨的嘶鸣。仅仅是用拇指按压了几下穴口周围的皮肤让对方放松一点之后，他就拉开裤链，凶猛的性器弹跳出来，前端流着清液，活像是恶龙口边的涎水。明明知道在没有充分润滑情况下的性交不仅会让对方疼痛，自己也会痛苦，可还是随便将前液抹匀在龟头上就迫不及待地抵在对方的穴口，一点一点推入进去。  
“啊——”，粗大的性器远比手指插入带来的疼痛更甚百倍，昴流觉得自己的身体就要被撕裂成两半，剧烈的疼痛让他绷直了脊背不停地颤抖，也扭曲了那张原本俊美无比的脸，冷汗混合着泪水不断从眼角滑落。里面，里面一定撕裂了……疼痛在身体里蔓延，却引发了一种奇异的快感从尾椎直达头顶，脚趾也因此蜷缩到一起。

真恶心……  
星史郎此刻脑海中只有这一个念头，明明自己也痛到不行，偏还要故意折磨他弄疼他，要看着他在自己身下痛哭流涕，看着这具美丽的皮囊因为性爱而扭曲而丑陋，好像这样就证明了自己那不可一世的骄傲，证明了对方也不过是个普通的存在罢了。他抓住昴流纤细的脚踝向两边打开以方便进出，闭着眼睛硬着头皮继续往里深入，当前端最粗的部分冲破阻碍进入到身体里之后，意外的发现那里面已经变得有些湿润了。  
“这样对你你都会湿么？还真是淫荡啊……”  
继续着羞辱的对话，星史郎猛地将腰一挺，整根柱身都随之没入到那幽闭的蜜穴之中，瞬间被湿热所包裹，里面一层一层的皱褶都紧紧吸附在自己的分身上，爽的他头皮一阵发麻。其实他并没有在做爱的时候说脏话的习惯，但不知为何，在面对这个年轻人的时候，总是会不断突破自己的下限，激发出那些埋在思想深处的欲望。

“你的小穴咬的真紧啊……明明还是处，就流这么多水，我看你天生就适合被干……说起来……你说的那个男人……啊……他白白浪费那么长时间都不操你……还真是……亏大了……”  
昴流无法忍受听到的这些污言秽语，他用手捂住眼睛呜咽着，泪水顺着指缝不断地涌出，却被星史郎粗暴地拉开。他按住他的手分在身体两边，一边继续用力动作着，一边紧紧盯着那只看上去很无辜的绿色眼睛，“哭什么哭……看着我，我让你看着我……”  
“星史郎先生，请不要这样了！”  
年轻人大喊了一声，滚烫的热泪飞溅出来。听到他完完整整的叫出自己的名字，星史郎愣了一下，恍惚间他仿佛看到了不久前的那个在樱花树下被自己戏弄的孩子，无辜且单纯的表情，脸上挂着泪。他觉得身下的人像是樱花树活了过来，花瓣一样娇柔的脸，花枝一样精瘦的身体，他翻过对方的手背，看到的却是一片光洁的皮肤，一时间竟像是松了口气般露出意义不明的笑容。于是他加重了身下的力度又狠狠顶弄了几下之后，抽出自己的性器在手上撸了两把，浓稠的精液洒在了昴流肌肉紧实的小腹上。

……

一阵迷幻的眩晕之后，昴流睁开眼睛，发现自己正站在一座绿树环绕的喷水池前，抬起头，翻滚着的乌云缝隙中透出一点斜阳的残影，即将到来的一场大雨正挂在铅灰色的天幕上泫然欲泣。刚刚发生了什么，是瞬移么？还是穿越？  
烦躁的昴流习惯性地将手伸进衣袋里寻找香烟的慰藉，好在烟盒和打火机都还在。在凌乱的风中用手拢住单薄的火苗点燃，情绪也随着淡蓝色烟雾的升腾逐渐平复下来。

想起来了，三天前的11月14日，星史郎在彩虹大桥上被自己一掌贯穿左胸后，临死前竟然吐露了多年来的隐秘情感，原来这些年一直误会了那个男人，原来星史郎说他已经喜欢上了自己。可是这不对，故事不应该这样上演，昴流内心呐喊着，为什么要让两个互相喜欢的人在误解中活着，却在表白心意后就立刻生死相隔。这太残忍了，而更残忍的是让最爱的人死在自己的手上。  
呆若木鸡的昴流看着彩虹大桥在面前垮塌，虽然最后被天龙的同伴强行拖回了CLAMP学园，可他始终无法忘记他的星史郎先生。他一直穿着沾满对方鲜血的风衣不肯脱下，直到手背上被那个男人打下的逆五芒星标记彻底消失不见之后，他再也无法忍受了。  
即便是向来被动的昴流也不愿意再这样接受所谓“命运”的安排，他内心深处的渴望让他想要改写这狗屁的命运，他要拨乱反正，他要让他的星史郎先生回来。  
被一股冥冥中的力量指引着，昴流打开窗户跳了出去。作为全日本最具资质的阴阳师，昴流对灵异事物的感知能力向来不容小觑。他一路追寻着这股踪迹来到了一座怪异的建筑面前，没想到在繁华的都市高楼间居然隐匿着这样一间传统的和式院落，十分考究的歇山顶，木质长廊的檐下还挂着清水烧的风铃随风舞动发出清脆的声响，这样的画面让昴流想起了他在京都岚山的老家。

这里其实是侑子小姐的“店”。传闻中，只有心里有强烈愿望的人才能找到那里，而与其说是“找到”，倒不如说是被“店”所吸引才对。仿佛梦游一般，两个装扮夸张如娃娃般的女孩子将昴流领着走进了会客厅，穿着深红色和服的女人半倚在躺椅上，手中握着一根长长的烟管吞云吐雾。  
“皇昴流先生，我一直在这里等你，原本以为你会更早一点找到这里的。”  
“那个，您就是侑子小姐么？次元的魔女？”  
“哎呀哎呀，是呀，我可以帮助你实现愿望，只要你能拿支付相应的代价。怎么样，听上去很合算吧？”  
“您说在等我，那也一定知道发生了什么对吧？星史郎先生，我想要他回来。”  
“这个不行哦，人死不能复生，况且……”  
侑子小姐轻轻勾了勾嘴角，将手上的烟管对着茶几上的铜制托盘敲了两下磕出烟灰，“这也是星史郎一直以来的愿望哦，对他来说是求仁得仁了。”  
“我不明白，为什么？”  
“很早之前星史郎就放弃了生的意志，他一直那样随波逐流的活着，也许是等到有一天，有个机会可以让自己解脱，所以现在对他来说是实现了自己的愿望。”

“怎么会这样？我竟然，一直不知道……”  
昴流的泪水冲出眼眶，他万万没有想到，看上去强大的，冷酷无情的，视所有人为草芥的星史郎，竟是个一早就放弃了自己生命的人。  
“所以啊，如果你想让他回来，在这个世界是没有机会了，但也不是毫无办法。你知道我有能力可以帮助别人穿越次元，所以只要送你穿越回过去，你想办法让年轻的星史郎找到生的意志，那么在未来他也许可以活下来。但我也不能保证你们一定就会在一起，毕竟穿越的次数有限，你也不能一直留在过去的世界不回来，如果你用尽了所有的机会还是无法让星史郎产生生的意志的话，你就会被困在现在这个永远没有星史郎的世界了。即便如此，你也想要试一试么？”  
“当然愿意，那代价是什么呢？只要我付得起。”  
“代价么？哎呀哎呀，一时半会我也想不出来什么呢？”  
侑子小姐假装无奈地捋了捋头发，从上到下打量着昴流，真是个美人啊，即便是沾满血迹与灰尘的衣服和漆黑深陷的眼圈也难掩他的容貌。她不禁有些羡慕这个叫星史郎的男人了，得爱人如此，死亡也是幸福，只是可怜了这孩子。侑子小姐想到她自己的事情，心中难免所有触动，也不想太为难昴流付出什么昂贵的代价。当年星史郎为了他失去了一只眼睛，那么这个代价也就让昴流漂亮的眼睛来支付吧。

侑子小姐拍了拍手，粉色头发的女孩端着一个银质托盘走到昴流面前，上面摆放着一把寒光闪闪的匕首。  
“皇昴流先生，你愿意用自己的右眼去交换穿越回过去的机会么？”  
昴流只盯着匕首看了一眼，便毫无犹豫地握住手柄，将刀刃径直剜进了自己的眼窝。

……

所以自己刚才是不小心做了什么动作才导致突然的穿越？  
昴流揉着紧皱的眉心用力回忆，从侑子小姐的店里离开之后才发现天已经亮了。昴流觉得今天的阳光特别明媚，再低头看看自己身上的外套实在是脏的不成样子，连忙走进刚开门的商店买了一身新的衣服换上。看着穿衣镜中的人，似乎是抑制不住的好奇心和兴奋之情让自己摸了几下那只替换掉绿色右眼的灰色魔眼，而当时心里恰巧想的就是终于有办法见到星史郎先生了。  
难道这就是侑子小姐所谓的“时间魔法”么？这是什么恶趣味的少女心设定，还有什么一次穿越回去的时间只有12个小时的限制，侑子小姐简直就是把自己当成了午夜前必须要逃离宫殿的仙度瑞拉一样。  
“可恶…”  
就这样在毫无准备的情况下白白浪费了一次穿越的机会，昴流罕见地说了脏话，没好气地将烟头扔在地上并用靴子大力碾灭火星。  
这样的行为举止很不“昴流style”，但他已经不在乎了，他想做一些出格的事。昴流记起在自己过去短暂的学生生涯中，曾经一度羡慕过那些所谓的不良，他们聚在一起大摇大摆地抽着烟说着脏话，一言不合就大打出手，完全不在乎世俗的眼光。一直以来，压抑个性的昴流也渴望自己能够像他们一样任意发泄自己的情绪，却被自己的教养所束缚着，变得越来越压抑，导致他再也无法像个普通人那样表达自己的心意。  
但是现在，昴流心想，去他妈的，如果我想做一件事，那么就去做就好了。

那么，接下来要做的是什么呢？  
昴流闭着眼睛开始思考，首先应该到街上去，搞清楚现在的具体年代和地点，然后就是去找那时相对应的星史郎先生了。他想起侑子小姐说过的话，魔眼可以带着自己去到要找的人身边，既然如此，那就随着感觉走就好了。汽车的声音传来，昴流三两步跑出这个公园，就看到了相当于城市地标建筑的大厦，池袋阳光城。不远处有个街头报刊亭，他拿起一份当日的报纸，上面赫然写着，昭和五十八年，四月一日。  
这到底是巧合还是恶意？昴流觉得自己后背一阵发凉，为什么偏偏是池袋，为什么偏偏是四月一日。

对昴流来说，池袋是一个有着特殊记忆和情感的地方。九年前的十六岁，他和星史郎的所谓“重逢”就是在JR池袋站，后来他们还在阳光国际水族馆约会并用电脑算命合了八字。星史郎告诉昴流自己的生日是“四月一日”，不过后来才知道那是他编造的谎话，他的生日根本就不是四月一日，出生地也不是东京。不过当时昴流也骗了星史郎，虽然他说的生日是真的，可出生地也谎报了。对于阴阳师而言，不可以将自己的真实生日和出生地告诉别人，因为这样无异于将自己的弱点全部暴露，奶奶一直这样教育昴流。但是当时脱口而出的一瞬间，昴流还是下意识地说出了自己的真实生日。  
胡思乱想之间，一个高个子的年轻男孩就这样悄然无声地转过街角出现在了昴流的视线里，穿着黑色的学兰，前襟的扣子规规矩矩的扣着，右手则懒洋洋地握着书包的提手搭在肩上。他果然还是记忆里九岁那年初见时的样子，略微有些长的刘海遮住了额头和眉眼，看不清楚脸上的表情。  
昴流赶紧跟了上去，他看着前面男孩的背影伴着喧哗的马路噪音熟练地穿梭在池袋的大街小巷而欣喜不已，感叹到这真不愧是侑子小姐的魔法，很容易就将自己带到了要找的人的身边。但好景不长，刚刚只是等红绿灯的功夫，走在前面的男孩就不见了踪影，可偏偏是在该死的池袋，偏偏今天是该死的“四月一日”。

“可恶，居然跟丢了。”  
昴流泄了气，他对二十五岁之前的星史郎几乎可以说是一无所知，要不是今天的意外穿越，他甚至都不知道星史郎的高中时代是在池袋度过的，难怪他对这里这么熟悉。不过话又说回来，就算是二十五岁之后的星史郎昴流也一样知之甚少，没头苍蝇一样的找他了九年，可连他住在哪里，兴趣爱好是什么，自己好像都没有概念。这些年，不想被找到的人可以将自己的踪迹抹的干干净净，哪怕是半年之前能够在中野相遇，其实也是他自己故意留下的线索吧。  
不够，我做的还不够多。  
昴流感到十分沮丧并伴随着强烈的愧疚，他茫然地看着面前繁华喧闹的池袋街头。面无表情的人们都在匆匆赶路，远处沉闷的雷声逐渐逼近，大雨就要倾泻而下了。

还是去阳光大厦吧，失去目标的昴流自然而然地想到了这个自己唯一知道名字的地方。他叹了口气，幸好之前还有过一次不成功的“约会”经历，让自己想要避雨也能找个去处。但他差不多忘了自己就是个百分百的路痴，哪怕像阳光大厦这种天然的坐标就杵在那里，自己都能迷路。  
真他妈的该死……  
于是情况就变成了莫名其妙地站在一条巷子里分不清东南西北的昴流无奈地又点了一根烟，他简直烦躁到想要找人打一架才能纾解心头的那股憋屈。

……

“喂，你是在找我么？”  
听到声音的昴流回过头，巷口的昏暗光线被一个高挑的人影堵住，正是自己刚才跟丢的人，彼时还不满十八岁的星史郎。   
“从刚才起你就一直在跟着我……”，他说话的方式拖着长长的尾音，懒洋洋的声调，透着一种对什么事都满不在乎的态度，“所以说，你在干什么？”  
眼前这个有些吊儿郎当的少年完全不是自己记忆里的星史郎先生。昴流无来由地生起气来，说不清是对这个显得陌生的男孩还是对关于他的过去一无所知的怨念。  
他将手中的半截香烟狠狠按灭在面前的墙壁上。

“怎么不抽了？”  
星史郎一步步向昴流走近，压迫感变得强烈，四周的空气仿佛也粘稠起来。昴流看着他宽阔的肩膀投下的阴影完全将自己包裹在内，十七岁的星史郎已经比自己还要高半个头了。他觉得喉咙一阵阵发紧，呼吸似乎都变成了什么困难的事情。  
“那个，你还是未成年人……抽烟什么的，对身体不好……”  
昴流自己都不知道自己在支支吾吾些什么，真是太丢人了。哪怕已经二十五岁了，哪怕面对的是未成年的星史郎，他还是带着刻到骨子里的那份不自信，好像在这个男人面前，自己永远也强势不起来。

此刻昴流的后背紧紧贴着粗糙的墙壁退无可退，而星史郎跟他之间不过只有一拳不到的距离。他好奇地歪着脑袋紧盯着昴流的脸，即便光线昏暗也不难分辨出那是一张极其俊美的脸，他心想，真的比自己见过的任何一个人都要更漂亮。  
除了那只灰白的右眼，像是瞎了一样，让人觉得不舒服。  
真可惜啊，星史郎在心里默念到。他想起不久前刚刚被自己戏弄的一个九岁的孩子，那孩子有着一对纯净到透明的绿色眸子，最后被自己弄哭的样子真的是非常，嗯，怎么说呢，勉强称之为可爱吧。而眼前的这个漂亮男青年，虽然也有一只类似的眼睛，可惜的是他的眼神却一点也不单纯，好像是看透一切后的那种悲悯和空洞，却又夹杂了很多欲望混在其中。  
星史郎讨厌这样的眼神。

“喂，你这是什么眼神啊？”   
星史郎戏谑地用手抬起昴流的下巴，接着故意凑近他的耳边喷出热气，“呐，我说，你是跟踪狂么，变态？你喜欢男高中生？”  
这都是什么跟什么啊。昴流无奈地抬起胳膊想打掉星史郎的手，却反被他握紧了手腕挣扎不得。昴流因为听了侑子小姐的话，想跟对方好好谈谈那些关于生死的东西，可他们真的能谈下去么？那时的星史郎甚至都不认识自己，而自己也完全不了解过去的星史郎。他们不过就是刚刚见面的两个陌生人而已。  
算了，随他高兴吧，昴流破罐破摔地想。  
这一次，就当是一次练习好了，练习去认识过去的星史郎。

“不是的，我只是喜欢你。”  
听到这话星史郎一怔，他显然没料到昴流会直接明了的承认，一发直球过来反而让自己陷入到被动。本来只是想教训一下这个不知轻重的家伙，可现在话题陡然间就转去了另一个方向，隐隐有种要失控的样子。  
不得不承认，眼前的年轻人确实有种摄人心魄的美，美的锋利鲜明，就像一记耳光那样的响亮。尤其是他那包裹在黑色长风衣中的削瘦身形和浑身上下似有若无的烟草气息，对自己而言无一不带有着性的吸引力。  
这种久违的心理亦或是生理的冲动感让星史郎觉得欣喜，于是他捏住昴流的下颌，将食指按在他的唇上摩擦着，一边狎昵地对他说，“喂，说大话是要付出代价的，说什么喜欢我的话，你要怎么证明？”

昴流被捏着下颌，后脑勺抵在粗粝的墙面上，导致他无法直视星史郎的面容。那双他记忆中充满深情的金色眼眸，在暴雨将至的阴暗天色中看的不甚分明，就像是搅拌进了清澈茶水中的浓稠糖浆，黏腻又厚重，甚至让人觉得反胃。  
一阵沉默之后，柔软的触感碰了碰自己的嘴角，那是星史郎的双唇，彼时还很年轻，呼吸间带着少年人特有的清爽气息。他们并没有接吻，星史郎只是试探般的碰了碰他的嘴角，接着就轻轻掠过脖颈和耳垂。昴流的脸烧的发烫，他只希望昏暗的光线多少可以遮蔽掉一些羞涩的红晕。  
从来没有和星史郎先生有过这样亲密的接触。  
九年前，在星史郎被刺伤右眼缠着纱布躺在医院病床上和自己说话时的某一个瞬间，他差点以为他们会接吻，甚至做好了做出更多的准备，可最后却什么都没有发生。

“不知道有没有人跟你说过，你长得很美……”  
刻意压低的声音因为沾染上欲望而变得沙哑，即便是放在一个十七岁的少年身上，这样的嗓音也显得格外性感。星史郎将左手从昴流的脸上挪开，还是习惯性地撑着他身后的墙壁，带着审视的目光盯着昴流，自然也敏锐地捕捉到了他两颊的飞红。  
明明看上去是个有些轻浮的家伙，穿着时髦的修身风衣和马丁靴，动作熟练地抽着香烟，没想到却意料外的青涩敏感，自己只是随便碰碰他，脸就红成这个样子，真像是没有恋爱经验的中学生。  
与此同时，昴流却无端想起了九年前在东京塔上的那个夜晚，星史郎单手撑着自己身后的玻璃幕墙，凑到面前刻意为之的那一句“我性感么”。那时的昴流对感情还很迟钝，毕竟阴阳术的练习才是占据他生活中最重要的部分。有一次因为自己公寓的厨房燃气管道维修，不得已而去隔壁北都的房间，他在北都的沙发角落里发现了几本封面花里胡哨的杂志，本想用作打发时间，可翻开一看却吓得面红耳赤，原来竟是些BL杂志。直到后来，那些情感意识觉醒之后，他想起了躺在床上抚摸着自己身体的夜晚，脑海中闪现过的一些散乱的杂志里的片段，和星史郎的脸渐渐重合在一起。  
“你很性感，星酱。”  
无意识的话语脱口而出，竟像是一句迟到了九年的回答。昴流想起北都就一直大大方方的称呼星史郎为星酱，其实自己也想试试看这样叫一次他的名字，但是说完之后才发觉那有多羞耻。他甚至将脸转到一边不敢去看星史郎的眼睛。

“哈？你叫我什么？星酱……哈哈，还真是有趣……”  
星史郎的好奇心一再被撩拨起来。他觉得面前这个男青年怪异到不像是这个世界的人，先不论对方是怎么知道自己的名字的，再说一般人也不会对一个初次见面且男性特征明显的少年用这种过于亲密的女性化昵称吧，而且居然还说自己性感什么的，这件事从头到尾都太令人匪夷所思了。  
他不禁半眯着眼睛再次打量起昴流来，虽然他的气质冷漠疏离，灰色的右眼仿佛带着自己捉摸不透的某种魔力，但透过剩下的左眼里不经意流露出的表情却是意想不到的认真和单纯，竟然让他一恍惚间似乎看到了不久前那个孩子的影子。  
要是一般人随随便便就叫自己“星酱”的话，他会觉得这只是个调情时的昵称，但要是这个年轻人的话，就会让人不由自主的把这件事看的郑重其事起来啊。  
这到底是个什么样的人。你到底，是什么人？

“嘛，算了，我也不管你是怎么知道我的名字的……”，星史郎打定主意就当昴流是个变态好了，毕竟他长得非常漂亮而自己对此也并不反感，如果只是做爱的话，也许是个不错的对象。他稍微欠了欠身体，将双手的重量都压在昴流的肩头，“我说，要去我家么？”  
“啊？”  
在昴流还没有反应过来所谓的“去我家”意味着什么之前，一滴冰凉的液体落在了他高挺的鼻梁上，仿佛陡然间闯入蛛网里的飞虫，莽撞而盲目，半拍之后才意识到刚才发生了什么。  
“虽说我也不介意就在这里，不过下着大雨似乎也不太方便吧……要是因为这种事感冒了，就太得不偿失了……”  
这次就连昴流这个迟钝的家伙也能明白星史郎在胡说八道些什么了。刚才的一滴水只不过是个前奏，紧接着被挑起的情欲才像是骤然落下的暴雨一样铺天盖地的将两人都笼罩的密不透风，四周全是水溅在水泥路面上升腾起的灰尘的味道。  
一时间昴流竟有点神志不清，春天里也会下这样的暴雨么？

“快走吧……”，纤细的手腕被星史郎握住，他拉着他在雨中的街道狂奔起来。  
昴流比星史郎想象的还要瘦，跑起来的时候似乎不是拉着一个成年男人而只是握住了一把风，而对方也真的感觉自己像是乘着一阵风飞了起来，记忆中还从来没有这样畅快的时刻。和自己爱的人手拉着手在雨中奔跑，这本来在年轻的情人之间也算不得什么罕见的经历，可对于昴流来说却是难得迟到的体验。毕竟，自己的青春岁月早在九年前就已经匆匆结束了，就像是在春天的末尾都还没有进入盛夏，就过早的被萧瑟秋风吹散。  
那么现在在做的是什么呢？仿佛是乘着风直接降落在了星史郎的青春里。这是作弊吧，但心里却像是被一个吹胀了的气球所填满，哪怕是淋着瓢泼大雨，他感受到的也是快乐和满足。昴流觉得这也许就是他遗失的那些青春碎片，在卸下了所谓的责任和义务之后，再片片拾起拼接到一起，才能拼凑成生命中一道关于星史郎的完整的答案。

……

星史郎身高腿长跑起来也很快，不出十分钟他们便在一栋三层的旧式公寓楼前停了下来。这栋楼有着乏善可陈的外观，黄褐色的外墙和踩上去嘎吱作响的铁质楼梯，放在池袋这种地方就更是埋没在了一片颜色灰突突的楼群里。星史郎一言不发地在前面领路，昴流则沉默地跟在后面，当他停在门口掏钥匙的时候，昴流低着头看到沾湿对方外衣的雨水顺着他的裤腿蜿蜒流下，在粗糙的水泥地面上洇出了一小片不规则的痕迹。  
吱呀一声，门打开了，就好像是植物的嫩芽终于冲破了种子柔韧的外壳，要一直顶破那层薄薄的土壤，一直暴露在无边的空气里去拼命的汲取阳光雨露。昴流深深地吸了一大口气，目光越过星史郎的肩头看向屋里，很普通的公寓单间，门口是简单的洗涤池灶台和冰箱，一道短而窄的玄关过后，再往里面就是只有四叠半榻榻米的房间。

这种朴素到寒酸的住宅根本就和后来的星史郎风格不搭吧。即便是不了解星史郎的人，随便看一眼他那身贵的要死的阿玛尼西装和大衣，还有惯常会用的高级打火机，都会觉得这无论如何都是一个奢侈且懂得物质享受的人。昴流想到后来他在新宿这种寸土寸金的地方都可以一口气租下一整个两层楼的独栋，一楼开宠物病院二楼自住，想必不会比自己租住的海尼森歌舞伎町公寓更便宜，还有那些几乎每天都买来招待自己和北都的精致昂贵的点心和时不时的去KTV或是餐厅的消费。  
如果真像侑子小姐说的那样，星史郎一早就没有了活下去的打算，那么即便再怎么挥金如土他也不会在意的。现在看来，或许那根本就不是在享受生活，而是像对待全身瘫痪的植物人一样一点点麻木电流的刺激吧。昴流的手在口袋里攥紧了拳头，其实这样的感受，我也曾体会过，在星史郎刚刚杀了北都离开我的时候，那时候我仿佛生不如死，唯一能够刺激神经的东西也无非就是酒精和尼古丁了。

当昴流还站在门口胡思乱想的时候，星史郎已经进屋脱去了淋湿的外套，一边用干毛巾擦着头发，一边递过来另一条干净的毛巾给他。  
“不进来么？”  
他接过毛巾擦了擦脸上的水，睁开眼睛时看到的却是星史郎似笑非笑的表情。  
“呃，那，打扰了……”  
脱下沾满雨水的风衣，对方顺手就接过去挂在了墙上，自然的仿佛两人已经在这个狭窄的空间里一起生活了很久一般。

没有开灯的房间里很暗，由于外面还下着暴雨，昴流甚至觉得在拉开窗帘之后屋里更暗了。他只能不甚分明地看到屋内的大致摆设，不大的房间里很意外的有着一整柜的书籍，竟然还有一台便携式的黑胶唱机和满满一木箱唱片。  
其实也不难想象吧，昴流对自己说。当年在东京塔上的时候，星史郎就和那个自杀的女演员聊起过女歌手美空云雀，后来昴流也专门去听了她的遗作《川流不息》，不过现在还是1983年，谁也不会想到这样一位国宝级的女歌手会在六年之后因为肺病死于呼吸衰竭。而现在也很难想象十六年之后，星史郎竟然死在了自己的手上。  
难得刚刚一起在雨中奔跑时升腾起来的欢欣雀跃瞬间就烟消云散了，多年来习得的本能，或者说是经历伤痛的后遗症，让昴流总会在幸福的情绪攀至顶点的时候去联想到那些最坏的结果，就像是在抛物线的顶端陡然坠落。他无奈地摇了摇头，对着窗外的雨幕习惯性地掏出香烟叼在嘴上，可就在准备点火的时候突然想到星史郎的房间里并没有烟味，于是又把烟塞了回去。

“想抽就抽吧，我无所谓。”  
背后传来的说话声才让昴流意识到自己刚才片刻的走神，原来以为的极为安静的房间，此时也重新被噼啪噼啪的雨声所填满。  
星史郎放了一个空的易拉罐在昴流面前，“我不抽烟，你就用这个凑合一下好了。”  
原来他在十七岁的时候就已经这么绅士周到了，如果不是来自家中长辈的言传身教，那么便是从这满满一柜的书籍中获取的知识吧。昴流发现自己几乎不知道星史郎的家庭背景，关于家人什么的，好像也从来都没有问过。所以那时候共处的一年，自己到底把星史郎当做怎样的存在呢？虽然他也经常说一些奇怪的话，说什么喜欢自己之类的，但到底还是将对方看作一个值得信赖的大哥吧，况且他还出手救过自己很多很多次。可是那时自己好像把这一切都看的太过理所当然了，甚至是没有想过要分出一点点关心在对方身上，满脑子都是委托人和任务，只有工作，工作，还是工作，直到最后才意识到自己对星史郎的感情，一切也都无可挽回的发生了。

和所谓简易烟灰缸一起放在昴流面前的，还有两瓶刚从冰箱里拿出来的可乐，带着氤氲的水珠，虚虚实实地浮在曲线优美的玻璃瓶上。  
“虽说淋了雨应该喝些热茶什么的，不过我想等会自然有可以让人身体发热的活动……也许，先降降温会比较好吧。”  
嘴角勾起，带着三分笑意七分傲慢，说不清是开玩笑还是当真的轻佻语气。  
有些让人讨厌的表情。  
不对，这一切都不对。  
记忆中年轻的星史郎是那个总是温柔地说话，笑起来连眼睛都幸福的眯在一起的人，就算每次北都说到什么关键话题，他也总是笑眯眯地用“去泡茶”作为借口走开。在他二十五岁的时候，他不会用这样轻佻的语气说话，也不会连掩饰都不加掩饰地表达欲望。他总是戴着一副温柔的银边眼镜，后来则是略显冷漠的墨镜，或许是用镜片挡住眼睛作为伪装。  
昴流陷入到一种混沌感中，他已经分不清到底哪个才是戴着假面的星史郎。  
星史郎先生，你到底还是，从来都不说我以为自己会听到的话啊。

“那个，你经常带人来你家么？”  
虽然问出这句话以后昴流就很想一口咬掉自己的舌头，但他还是迫切的想知道关于星史郎生活中的方方面面，当然也包括那方面。  
“哈？怎么可能，我只喜欢漂亮的人，不过嘛，像你这么漂亮的人还真没几个……”  
还是那种懒洋洋的声调，说出来的话就越发让人分辨不出真假。漂亮么？虽然很多人都这么说，但其实昴流自己并没有这种意识，相比于十六岁时还能勉强称得上可爱，现在怎么看也都是一张苦涩的脸吧。或者说从一开始星史郎对自己的关注和兴趣，也都是缘自那张所谓漂亮的脸吧。  
“那你……你……是……”  
那你是只喜欢男孩子么？你是同性恋么？昴流迟疑着，他问不出口。  
“哎呀哎呀，你的问题有点多啊……”

星史郎此时已经很放松的整个人都半倚在榻榻米垫子上，胳膊肘向后撑起上身，双腿则随意地向前伸展着，白衬衫最上面的几粒扣子敞开着，可以清楚地看到因为动作而凸起的锁骨。昴流飞快地瞥了他一眼，紧接着咽下一口唾沫。  
“你想问什么？要问我是同性恋吗？”  
冰凉的可乐灌进嘴里，顺着纤细的脖颈滚过喉结流进胃里，玻璃瓶顿在茶几上，细密的二氧化碳气泡在狭窄的瓶颈里发出嘶嘶声，屋里暧昧的温度也渐渐升高。

“这个嘛……其实我也没有很在意说是男是女，只要是漂亮的人，我都可以……”  
星史郎垂下眼睑若有所思地说，脑海中慢慢浮现出的却是母亲雪华的脸。那是记忆中第一个堪称漂亮的人，十五岁那年的大雪天里，金泽的祖宅，除了一掌贯穿她的左胸后沾满白色和服的鲜血像无数山茶花落在雪地上一样，还有停留在她冰凉的唇上的最后一吻。  
兴许是雪华的样貌拉高了评判标准，那些别人口中长得好看的人也都很难再入他的法眼。之后从宁静古朴的金泽搬到繁华的东京，忙于适应新的环境也忙于樱冢护的工作，似乎有好一阵子都没有和周围的人接触过了。直到某天放学后难得空闲的在部室一边观察笼子里的兔子一边考虑今后用作抵御逆风的替身，高年级的学姐蓦地推门而入，身材高挑，发育成熟，夕阳的金色在她脸上镀上了一层生动明艳的娇俏。没有情感的依托，只是单纯的发泄欲望，完事后的星史郎看着学姐白花花的身体，心中竟然升起了一种厌恶感，就好像躺在那里的不是一个活生生的人而是过度砍伐后残破光秃的山头。  
对漂亮的女孩子失去了兴趣，自然就转移到漂亮的男孩子身上。凭借着从母亲身上继承的优秀基因，总有漂亮的男孩子争先恐后地在他面前主动跪下，可当星史郎居高临下俯视着他们，眼睛里却不带上一丝表情，他们无法引起自己情感上的共鸣。虽然最后也能释放，但那只是生理上受到刺激的自然反应，他甚至无法从射精中体会到快感。

一切都太无聊了，杀人也好，做爱也好，总之都是要先贯穿别人的身体，再喷出滚烫的鲜血或者精液。无论是性爱或者杀戮，一旦灵魂脱离了躯壳，再漂亮的人也无非就是个更精致的物件罢了。

可眼前这个人和过去所有的人都不一样，他的漂亮带着疏离感，尽管纤瘦到好像一推就倒的样子，却又仿佛包裹着结界般冷峻不容侵犯。可是越这样就越想要去占有，不是像写作业那样按部就班的完成每个步骤，而是在某种情境下的水乳交融，他幻想着，或许会在射精的时候紧紧掐住对方的脖子，掐死他。  
他突然渴望一种来自灵魂深处的震颤，他突然想到雪华临死前说的自己将来会死在最喜欢的手中。那会是什么样的感觉呢？死是什么样的感觉？喜欢一个人又是什么样的感觉？虽然从来没有喜欢过任何人，但他想象着如果真的有什么最喜欢的人，或许是像他这样的人吧。  
就在抬起头的一瞬间，被额前乱发挡住的视线直直撞上了昴流来不及收回的目光，他看着他的眼神充满了深情，绿色的眸子闪着幽微的光，就像是在无数的时空倒错中相识已久那样。

……

“呐，我说，我们做吧……”  
耳畔突然响起的声音和星史郎放大的五官，接着便是温暖的嘴唇贴在冰凉的面颊上。昴流的心脏好像是被踩住尾巴的猫，瞬间就炸开了毛。星史郎身上的味道很好闻，比雨水混合着烟草的气息还要清新。慌乱中他将烟蒂按灭在易拉罐上，在心里划出刺啦的一声轻响。  
“忘了告诉你，今天可是我的生日哦……而你，就是我的生日礼物……”  
身体就这样毫无征兆地被放倒在榻榻米垫子上，在震惊中微微颤抖，半湿的黑色高领衫紧紧黏在皮肤上，随着呼吸一起上下起伏。昴流像是初恋的中学生那样不得要领，他僵硬地绷直了脊背，手足无措地瞪大了眼睛盯着对方。星史郎的双唇覆在他的嘴上，他惊讶到微微张开嘴，对方则趁机长驱直入，连带着舌头一起伸进口中翻滚搅动。  
星史郎用手扣住昴流的后脑勺，插入黑发的手指用力绞紧，绵长而湿漉漉的深吻就像倒悬天边的海水一样将他整个人淹没。他觉得自己仿佛也沉入了东京湾，空气一点一点被挤出肺部，安静的只能听见自己纷乱的心跳声和不断灌入口鼻的咕咚咕咚的水声，接着在恍惚中慢慢沉入海底，后背碰到了坚硬的大陆架。  
星史郎是什么时候将他从垫子上抓起来的已经完全不知道了，哪怕对方的双臂已经将他抱到最紧，紧到肋骨都被勒到疼痛也完全感觉不到。  
被对方松开的时候昴流觉得自己是一尾从深海里打捞出来的鱼，就算已经无法用鳃呼吸还是要大口喘气让更多的氧气进入到血液里。因为缺氧而脑子里嗡嗡作响，眼尾则沾染了一抹艳情的鲜红。星史郎抬起袖口擦了擦被唾液沾湿的嘴角，不动声色地笑了笑，“我还从没见过在接吻的时候憋气的人，要我说，这是你的初吻吧？”

昴流则感到羞恼，被年下的一方嘲笑自己笨拙的吻技，明明已经二十五岁了却完全没有恋爱经验，就算打定主意要做了，可是真的还不知道该怎么做。更可气的是，身体已经有了反应，勃起的部分被勒紧皮带的裤子紧紧束缚住，前端已经渗出了一些清液，只好蜷起一条腿来试图遮掩尴尬。  
星史郎则在一旁解开了衬衫的袖扣，慢条斯理的卷起袖子露出筋肉结实的小臂。见昴流不回答，也还是在自顾自地继续着刚才的话题，“这种事情，怎么样都好了……不过我倒是挺高兴自己是你的初吻对象……”  
真的是这样么，那你当初为什么不吻我呢？  
“很可笑吧，那你的初吻呢？”  
那我的初吻么？真恶心。

星史郎想到自己九岁时第一次从孤儿院被带到雪华面前，别人告诉他这个女人是他的母亲，可他打心里认为这不过是个托词罢了，真的有母亲会跟自己的亲生儿子接吻么？  
生活不是猎奇小说，有时却又比小说更加荒诞。他白天去学校上课，晚上就跟着雪华学习阴阳术，整整六年的时间，他成长的很快，同时变得越来越强大。十五岁那年，好像一夜春风之间花全部开放了一样，他突然间就长成了一个样貌出众身段挺拔的少年，雪华再吻他的时候会本能的躲闪。显然这样的举动惹恼了母亲，她将他狠狠推到地上，却不小心撞翻了妆奁盒子，一张泛黄的黑白照片飘到星史郎的脚下。他捡起照片，看着照片中的人与自己相似的轮廓五官和雪华那一秒惊诧的表情，一瞬间仿佛寒冬腊月里被冰水兜头泼下般彻骨的凉，原来如此，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，原来如此，原来我连人都算不上，我就是一个替身。  
星史郎捂着自己抽痛的胃笑的直不起腰来，他笑的太过放肆以至于眼角都被逼出了泪水，恶心，恶心，真恶心啊。我亲爱的母亲，口口声声说着最喜欢自己的母亲，竟然只是把自己当成了一个傀儡而已。终于哇的一声他一口吐在了地上，呕吐物和真相一样肮脏发臭。雪华只是静静地站在那里看着他笑看着他哭，看着他倒在自己的呕吐物旁站不起来，然后轻轻转身离开了房间。  
去死，去死，去死……雪华你去死吧，所有人都去死吧。  
星史郎瞪着雪华的背影消失在门口，内心不断的重复，雪华，我早晚要杀了你。

“喂，喂，你怎么了？”   
昴流见他不说话，伸出在他面前晃了晃，就好像叫醒一个上课走神的学生，“我就是随便问问，你不用真的回忆这些什么的……”  
说着说着，昴流的声音越来越小，他看见星史郎脸上带着仿佛要杀人一样的表情，凶狠地斜着眼睛瞪着面前的一小片虚空。  
星史郎被他的说话声拉回到现实，还真的是谢谢你了，随口一问就勾起了我最不愿想起的事情，竟也在见到你后差点忘了我自己是谁。我是樱冢护，我杀了自己的母亲，所有人在我眼里都是一样的平庸无聊，就像路边的石子和杂草一样不值一提。一直以来我都是这样告诉自己，我不会喜欢上任何人，连同你在内，尽管你比一般人都要漂亮，那也无非就是个更精致的玻璃杯罢了。  
但我还是要谢谢你，谢谢你提醒了我，提醒了我曾被人当做东西看待的耻辱，所以你可千万不要让我失望啊，因为一旦你让我失望，我也会立刻无情地将你打碎，就像打碎一个玻璃杯那样。一旦你让我失望，我就会把曾经体会到的耻辱千百倍地奉还与你。  
毕竟，谁让我一见到你的时候，就差点喜欢上了你。

星史郎深深叹了口气，为自己刚才陷入回忆里而暴露出来的片刻软弱而后怕。他突然动作，在昴流的后背磕上茶几后带着哭腔的一声惊呼中将他再次推到在垫子上，只是这次并不温柔而是带着暴虐，只是想欺负他，想弄哭他。  
“你硬了哦”，他故意将膝盖抵进昴流的腿间，抵着他硬的发痛的性器，“要我帮你么？”  
太羞耻了，昴流将脸转到一旁不去看他，不知道该用怎样的表情和语言去回应，而星史郎却居高临下如隔岸观火般含笑打量着他的反应，青涩的反应，即便不是棋逢敌手的游戏也玩的兴致勃勃。  
他将手覆上昴流鼓胀在裤子里的器官来回摩挲，从根部顺到顶端，玩弄般地用手指不断揉捏着顶部再松开，并不宽松的裤子仿佛已经绷紧到了极限，铃口里渗出的前液将深色的布料沁湿了一小块。星史郎低下头，看着扭在垫子上的身躯，因为隐忍着刺痛和快感而咬紧了下唇，丝丝缕缕的轻喘声漏了出来，这种性感而不自知的状态让他的心里窜起了火苗。  
他伸出左手握住昴流绷直的脖颈，纤细的仿佛一折就断，真想就这样一口咬下去，让牙齿刺破皮肤，品尝着温热的鲜血，一定比最名贵的Petrus红酒更加醇厚芬芳吧。星史郎隔着黑色的高领衫咬在了他的脖子上，舌尖抵着跳跃的颈动脉慢慢吮吸，就像在看不见的地方打上只属于自己一个人的烙印。

“……嗯……不要……”  
“啊——不要……”  
星史郎隔靴搔痒的抚慰只是让自己更加硬的难受，昴流伸出双臂抱住他的后背，带着哭腔的呻吟在他听来简直就像是引诱亚当夏娃吃下禁果的毒蛇的低语。贞洁和淫荡能够同时在一个人的身上体现的这般淋漓尽致么？他终于恩赐一般的解开了昴流的的皮带和裤链，将手伸进他的裤子里握住整根然后快速地上下套弄，感受着对方在自己的动作下全身陷入癫狂般抽搐尖叫出汗。  
“……啊，好涨……好舒服……要射、要射了……啊——”  
这一秒呼吸停止，昴流在高潮的顶点射在了星史郎的手上，身体则如同坠入断桥般空虚。短暂的失神之后，他的视线重新落回对方的眼睛，他依旧从高处俯视着自己。  
这一切是真实存在的么？他差点忘了在自己原本的世界里星史郎已经死了，现在不过是穿越回过去的梦幻泡影，如果他不能在倒错的时间线唤起星史郎生存的欲望，自己则会永远留在那个没有星史郎的世界。他抬起手想摸一摸对方的脸，想从这虚幻中抓住片刻的真实感，只是不习惯单眼的他最终还是眼神失焦，右手紧挨着对方的脸颊擦过却落了空，仿佛是一只折断翅膀的鸟跌落在地上。

星史郎看着昴流在放空的状态中继续神游，莫名有些生气，同为男人，他自然知道男人在高潮后的空虚是几乎连思想也一起射出了大脑，只剩下一些阴暗肮脏的烂泥。在这方面男人总是异常的自私自利，比如说饥饿的时候面对一袋面包，就只会对着食物本身狼吞虎咽，包装袋则弃之如敝履。做爱也是如此，只要最后完成了射精的动作，也不愿意再多看对方一眼，因此才有了那什么所谓贤者时间的说法。  
他故意将手上的浊液抹在昴流脸上，对他挑了挑眉，“还在回味么？怎么样，比自己弄要爽的多吧……”  
昴流回过神来，他将汗湿的刘海拨到一旁，背过身子重新整理好自己的裤子。此时似乎应该是要说些什么话吧，天呐太尴尬了，面对刚刚帮自己手淫的人，难道要承认他确实比自己弄的爽么，这都是些什么鬼问题。刚刚放空的大脑此刻不得已开始飞速地运转起来，要是自己有经验就好了，好歹也能说点什么吧。  
“喂，我说，你好像很喜欢走神啊，还是说太爽了你还没缓过来？”  
“那个，不好意思，我刚才只是在想……”  
“想什么？”  
“那个……那个……你确实，技术不错……”  
这就是你憋了半天才想出来的回答么，简直太丢人了。昴流的脸瞬间就涨红了。

“哈？” 星史郎显然是被这句话给惊到了，接着爆发出一阵癫狂的笑声。好久没有遇到这么好笑的事情了，真有这种人存在么，该说他耿直还是单纯，或者只是因为反应迟钝。性格和外表剧烈的反差让他整个人带有奇特的违和感，而自己则真的很想去打破这种违和，想唤起他内心深处的欲望，真是太好玩了，太好笑了。  
“我说”，他故意用一本正经的语气对昴流说，“你似乎平时太过压抑自己的欲望了，我看你的身体对刺激的反应倒是挺正常的，说明你是个性欲正常的人，这样憋着对身体可不好哦。怎么说你也有二十多岁了吧，别告诉我你还是处男啊。”  
“如果是的话，你就不愿意做了么？”  
明明不善言辞，这时的反应却有些过于迅速了，其实听到对方调笑着说他是处男的时候昴流的心里失落了一瞬，他怕他因此而嫌弃自己。  
“哎呀哎呀，别说的好像我不近人情似的，怎么说也是我邀请你来我家的，我是那种会赶客人出门的人么？更何况外面还下着这么大的雨。”  
星史郎笑着，眼睛自然而然地微微眯在一起，突然间昴流觉得自己好像看到了对方二十五岁时的样子。对啊，外面还在下雨，但两人共处一室的时候就很容易忽略掉环境音，刚刚就是这样，现在经过提醒，昴流才发现窗外的雨声其实非常嘈杂喧闹。  
天已经彻底黑了。

……

啪的一声，橘黄色的光束从头顶倾泻下来。昴流沉默着，手指抚摸上书柜里那些高低起落的书脊，发现他翻阅最多的那些书，封面有轻微的磨损，全都是一些自杀的作家所著。难道说他的人格里其实有自毁倾向么？昴流低低叹了口气，将窗户推开一道小缝，站在飘雨的窗边抽出一支香烟点燃，而星史郎坐在一旁凝视着他吸烟的侧脸，总觉得这人有种似曾相识的感觉，好像在哪里见过一样。  
“你为什么要看这些书？”  
“你为什么要吸烟？”  
两人的声音同时响起，昴流扭过头看了星史郎一眼，悄无声息的笑了，却带着一股惊人的媚态。“我其实都没怎么看过这些书……小时候家里管的很严格，身为继承者要不断练习家学技能，总是累到直接睡着，还经常生病，好像错过了生活中的太多东西。”  
“这样啊，听上去你的生活也不怎么样嘛，而我只是觉得生活空虚无聊，看书打发时间罢了。”  
“像是很没有诚意的答案啊……”  
“我说的是实话啊，你不信就算了……不如让我听听，有诚意的回答是什么样的呢？”

“十六岁的时候，我最重要的人背叛了我。我喜欢他，以为他也喜欢我，可他却说只是把我当做猎物，他的目的其实是要杀了我。不过最后他杀了我的姐姐然后离开了，我就是从那时起开始吸烟的，因为他也吸烟……开始的时候是觉得有点烟味的话就好像那人还在身边，后来就再也离不开香烟了，算算时间，到现在也有九年了啊……”  
“那你不想报仇么？毕竟，他杀了你姐姐什么的。”  
“最开始的时候确实也想过，一心想找到他然后打败他，但后来就无所谓了，打败什么的，报仇什么的，我觉得也没有那么重要了。仔细想想，在认识那个人之前，我的生活就像一张白纸那样无聊，除了练习还是练习，既没有看过小说也没有听过流行歌曲。哦，还有工作，我很早就开始工作了，除此之外，我的生活乏善可陈，没有兴趣，没有爱好。说到底，还是因为认识了那个人，我也渐渐开始接触到这些东西，他让我的生活变得有了色彩。我学他抽烟，我忘不了他，我想因为我心里还爱着那个人，觉得就算被对方杀死也是一种幸福，只是他连这点怜悯都不愿施舍。”  
“听起来还真的是很变态啊，你和那个人一样的变态……”

“是么？”，昴流掐灭手中的烟，笑的越发明媚灿烂。明明是一个悲伤的故事才对，他为什么还能露出这样满足感的笑容呢？该死，总不至于是他打听到了自己樱冢护的身份，故意找我杀了他吧。就算自己是樱冢护，杀人没有心理负担，也不代表可以随意杀人啊，况且我又不是什么天生杀人狂，杀人也不能给我带来快感。  
昴流此时完全不知道星史郎内心的波涛汹涌，他只是单纯的觉得那句“你和那个人一样的变态”实在是很好笑罢了，还真是变态，能干出这种事的人当然是变态吧，而迷恋着这样的变态的自己，不也是一样的变态么。  
“那要是你的话，你是那个人的话，你会怎么做呢？”  
“这种事我怎么会知道，我又不会喜欢上什么人，我不喜欢任何人哦……”

星史郎将双手交叉在脑后，懒洋洋地抬起眼皮看了昴流一眼后又飞快地闪开，此时他有些后悔将昴流带回家了。他把自己的内心包裹的很好，做爱就只是做爱，他并不想过多的涉及到私人感情层面。  
不会喜欢任何人是么？星史郎先生，你当真是一点都没有变呢。  
“那我告诉你该怎么做吧，星酱。”  
昴流走到星史郎面前俯下身子，盯着他的浅金色的眼睛，抬起他尚且稚嫩的脸。  
“抱我吧……”  
星史郎眼里的光彩消失了。你把我当成了那个男人是么？你觉得我们长得像所以才跟踪我么？你一上来就叫我星酱，其实是对那个男人的昵称吧？真恶心啊……我说过，你可别让我失望，不过没想到你也是这么平庸的人，纠结着自己的那点小情小爱，也是一个会败给自己欲望的人吧。你其实是想跟他做爱对吧，既然如此就别怪我不客气了，我是不会怜惜你的，像你这样的人，还是更适合被弄哭啊。  
他面无表情地打开昴流的手，声音冷漠的不带一丝情感。  
“这种事，交给我来就好……”

……

星史郎紧紧攥住昴流脑后的头发将他拉起来后再狠狠推到地上，完全无视对方眼睛里痛苦的神色，而令他意外的则是在他的性器也随着愤怒的情绪一起昂扬着。已经有一阵子了，星史郎发现自己即便是产生了性欲也无法完全勃起，除非是用手或者口来不断刺激，释放以后也体会不到快感，而且那性欲也并非针对什么具体的对象，只是像饥饿感一样的客观感受。他觉得要么就是自己的身体出了问题，要么就是精神上出了问题。  
但今天不同，之前在小巷里将昴流顶在墙上的时候，他的小腹就升腾起旺盛蓬勃的欲望，而此时此刻，就在他觉得愤怒的时候，这欲望居然达到了顶点，性器怒张着在校服裤子上顶出一个可观的弧度。  
不经过润滑就直接进入对方的身体，一边用力操弄着身下的人一边对他说着一些污言秽语，弄疼他，侮辱他，可是我为什么要这样做？星史郎突然感觉脑海里一片茫然，这不是自己想要的，虽然一开始确实是想跟他做爱，但事情为什么会演变成这样？是因为自己听到他说他很爱一个男人的时候，即便是那个男人背叛了他，杀了他最重要的姐姐，可还是深陷这样病态的爱恋无法自拔吗？  
难道说，我是在嫉妒吗？

“星史郎先生，请不要这样了！”  
年轻人大喊了一声，滚烫的热泪飞溅出来，听到他完完整整的叫出自己的名字，星史郎愣了一下，恍惚间他仿佛看到了不久前的那个在樱花树下被自己戏弄的孩子，无辜且单纯的表情，脸上还挂着泪。他觉得身下的人像是樱花树活了过来，花瓣一样娇柔的脸，花枝一样精瘦的身体，他翻过对方的手背，看到的却是一片光洁的皮肤，一时间竟像是松了口气般露出意义不明的笑容。于是他加重了身下的力度又狠狠顶弄了几下之后，抽出自己的性器在手上撸了两把，浓稠的精液洒在了昴流肌肉紧实的小腹上。  
“星史郎先生，请不要这样……”  
昴流挣扎着坐起来，黑发被汗水和泪水彻底浸湿，几缕发丝蜿蜒地贴在痛的惨白的脸上，目光失神地继续淌着眼泪，上衣被推到胸部，肋骨以下胯骨以上，纤瘦的腰侧布满了紫红的指印，是刚刚被星史郎箍住进入时留下的，下身就更加惨不忍睹，裤子被扯开扔到一旁，后穴还没有完全闭合，火烧针扎一般的疼痛，而那漂亮的肌肉紧实的小腹上，乳白色的精液正在缓缓滑落，还有些沾到了自己的耻毛上。他难过地捂住自己的脸，口中反复地喃喃念到，“星史郎先生，请不要这样……星史郎先生，请不要这样……”

已经，被弄坏了么……  
星史郎表情微妙地挑了挑眉，将软下来的阴茎塞回裤子里。他看着昴流惨烈的样子，觉得自己好像把人欺负的太过分了点，一丝不安的感觉拢上了心头。该死，为什么我会觉得不安？明明是他先挑起这样的话题，明明一开始是他说喜欢自己的，既然做了这样的事，就应该承受相应的后果不是吗？上一个敢戏弄我的人，雪华，雪华已经被我杀了，我对你已经足够仁慈了。别再让我看到你这张流着泪的脸了，哭，哭有什么用，你又不是九岁的小孩，只有小孩子的眼泪才会让人怜爱，而成年人的泪水一文不值。  
他转过身，捡起昴流被扔在一旁的裤子甩到对方身边，“差不多了就站起来吧，别哭哭啼啼的像是处女一样，你总不至于因为第一次做就要我对你负责任吧。”

听到这话，昴流微微闭了一下眼睛，低下头，他的手摸到自己放在裤子口袋里备用的符纸。要这样做么？还要继续下去么？或许自己选择穿越回过去根本就是个错误吧，或许他们原本就不该相爱，就像原本两个时空的平行线也不该出现交集。之前是星史郎打破了平衡，所以最后他们都受到了伤害，可是现在扰乱这个世界的却是自己，是自己主动出现在年轻的星史郎面前，所以造成了这样的局面，自己也应该要负起责任来吧。  
既然已经开始了，那么就试着努力一下吧，如果真的用尽所有的机会还是无法相爱的话，再承认我们确实无缘也不迟。如果真的无法相爱的话，那么至少希望这个世界的星史郎先生还可以活下去。

昴流的手指抚摸着符纸坚硬的边缘，割开一道口子让自己保持冷静，他深吸了一口气迫使自己发出的声音听上去没有那么颤抖。  
“不需要，应该负责任的人，其实是我……”  
“什么？”，听到这句没头没尾的话，星史郎诧异的转过头去看他，可眼前却猛地闪过一道白影，符纸像刀片一样擦着他的脸颊飞了过去，印在卧室的墙上，发出淡淡的金色光芒。  
脸上好像有什么湿热的液体流了下来，他抬起手去摸，发现那竟然是自己的鲜血。好样的，他的内心兴奋地尖叫了起来，这才是好样的，他向来不喜欢软弱的对手，无论是杀人还是做爱。执行暗杀任务时他总是希望可以和对方有来有往的好好打上一架才过瘾，可惜这样的机会并没有，大部分人在看到他的时候都会变得呆若木鸡甚至连逃跑的本能都忘掉，就这样毫无障碍的被自己一掌贯穿胸膛后喷出炙热的血液。  
星史郎将沾着血液的手指送入口中轻轻吮吸着，略带着甜腥味，就像用铁质的杯子喝番茄汁。他表面上不动声色，实则内心在狂喜着，这个漂亮的年轻人看似柔弱，可他不需要怜悯，即便被欺负成那个样子，他也能擦掉眼泪挺直腰杆站起来，再给自己一道反击，这样的快感比射精还要酣畅淋漓。  
我好像，真的开始有一点点喜欢你了。

……

大概是用了阴阳术还是什么别的，昴流现在已经衣着整齐的站在星史郎对面，丝毫不见刚才那失魂落魄的样子。他将左手立在胸前结起手印，口中念念有词，符纸上的金色光芒逐渐扩大到整套公寓，好像有无形的风在两人之间猛烈地刮过。  
“结界么？”，星史郎一脸淡定地问他。  
确实是结界，只不过并非昴流身为“天龙”时所张开的五芒星结界，这样的结界在阴阳术中只是雕虫小技，任何刚刚入门的阴阳师都会的招数。星史郎不以为意，这样的结界是困不住自己的，他只要随便挥挥手——啊嘞，他发现自己的手动不了了，不仅如此，他的双腿也仿佛被钉在地上一样动不了了。原来如此，杀了雪华以后，还有来东京以后顺利的执行任务让自己变得自大轻敌，原来这个年轻人的法力在自己之上啊。

“你是来杀我的么？”  
他立刻回想起不久前放过的那个孩子，其实原本任何撞破樱冢护身份的人都不可以活下去，明明自己已经张开了结界，天知道那个孩子是怎么闯进来的，还目睹了自己杀人的场面。本来可以立刻了结了他，但当时莫名被那孩子的泪水所触动的神经，让自己决定放了他，在他的手背上留下自己的烙印，还有那个莫名其妙的为期一年的赌约。  
原来如此，是自己破坏了身为樱冢护的自觉，因此被政府派来的人杀掉也不足为奇吧。其实星史郎一早就明白，所谓强大的暗杀集团樱冢护，说白了也不过是政府维持秩序的一个手段，一颗暴力的棋子。身为棋子就必须有棋子的自觉，破坏了游戏规则的棋子，一样会被扫下棋盘。

似曾相识的场景，之前九年没有见面的两人在中野太阳广场重逢时，星史郎就像现在这样，脸颊上挂着一道伤口流着鲜血，却带着笑意温柔的问自己，“你是要杀了我么？”

“不，我不想！我从来没有想过要杀了你，从来没有……”  
“哎呀哎呀，那可真是，太遗憾了……”，星史郎夸张地朝两边摊开手，摆出一副超遗憾的表情。  
“星史郎先生，你真的，那么想要死么？”  
“我听不懂哦，你到底想说什么？”  
“你敢不敢和我赌一把？”  
又是打赌？星史郎抬起手揉了揉自己的眉心，最近是怎么回事，经济繁荣让人们都变得喜欢打赌了么？不等他反驳，昴流就继续着刚才的话题。

“就赌你不会死，可以么？之前我一直百思不得其解，不过刚刚似乎明白一点了，我知道你的身份，因此你想死是么？你看上去很享受生活，其实真的只是因为生活空无无聊啊，你确实没有骗我。这样的生活换做谁都不喜欢对吧，但是即便如此，我也不希望你去死，至少不能随随便便就死了。所以我想跟你立一个赌约，就赌你不死，我今后也会时不时出现在你的面前，我要亲眼看着你放下死的念头。你敢么？”  
就这样被看穿了么？星史郎的心头重重地敲过一阵惊雷，什么时候的事？这个年轻人真的远比自己想象的更加强大，他总是一再地突破着自己的下限，果真，没有让自己失望啊。  
“你凭什么这么自信啊，你真的知道什么样的人才会想着要活下去么？”  
“……有执念的人，内心有执念的人才会活下去……”  
“尽管这条路会很难，但是会一直努力去做不是么？我从来就不是一帆风顺的长大的，我为了走到今天，付出了很多的努力，我也做错了很多事，错过了生命中重要的人和事，所以我的执念越来越深，我不可以就这样轻易的放弃。因为一开始我就说过，我喜欢你啊！所以你敢么？你敢不敢，让我成为你的执念……”

就在这时，符纸上的金光仿佛爆炸一般冲破了屋子的范围直冲出窗外，符纸沿着红色五芒星的图案开始燃烧，变成一小片焦黑的灰烬落在地上。昴流身子一软，终于向后倒去。  
太累了，他太累了，从四天前起就一直没有合眼，他拼命在想要如何才能挽回这故事的结局。他毫不犹豫地用锋利的匕首挖出自己的右眼跟魔女做交易，他终于见到了生命鲜活的星史郎，他淋了雨，身体又经历了一轮残暴的对待，他的情绪在短短几天之内历经悲喜，终于在极尽渴望的向星史郎表明心意之后，绷紧神经的那根弦断掉了。

没有像预想中那样摔倒在地上，昴流被冲过来的星史郎稳稳地接住了，他将他的后脑勺枕在自己的腿上，探了探额头上的温度，发现滚烫的吓人。果然还是发烧了啊，刚才自己确实是太粗暴了。他的手压上昴流左胸，昏迷中依旧奔腾跳动的心脏，带着充满生命力的坚韧始终在胸膛中涌动。  
“……有执念的人，内心有执念的人才会活下去……你敢不敢，让我成为你的执念……”  
成为我的执念么？你可真的很敢说啊。星史郎低下头仔细的看着昴流的睡颜，他长长的睫毛在昏睡中依旧微微颤抖着，就好像是暴雨中的蝴蝶在扇动着翅膀。雨林中扇动翅膀的蝴蝶可是会引起几千公里外的一场风暴啊，你真的知道你要做什么吗？连我自己也做不到的事情，我都无法说服自己的事情，你真的可以做到么？他伸出手指轻轻触摸着昴流柔软的双唇，低下头，毫不犹豫地吻了上去。

“呜……咳咳……”  
短暂的昏迷过后，昴流伴着一阵强烈的窒息感咳嗽着醒了过来，朦朦胧胧中一睁开眼睛就看到了星史郎低头凝视自己的金色双眸。  
“你以为自己是白雪公主么，需要亲吻才能醒来？”  
嘲讽的声音从头顶传来，果然，少年星史郎说起话来还是这么的尖锐犀利。  
昴流茫然地眨了眨眼睛，这才想起自己刚才好像说了一些不得了的话，这也许是他过去二十五年的人生中最勇敢的一次，大声说出了自己内心的渴望。虽然后来晕过去什么的也太丢人了，不过现在看来，自己似乎是躺在星史郎怀里的，这样的结果貌似是还不错的样子啊。

……

昴流的手摸到放在茶几上的烟盒，好整以暇地晃出一支烟点燃，吐出烟雾的时候看到星史郎对自己伸出了手，“可以给我试试么？”  
“吸烟对身体不好，未成年人不能吸烟知道么。”  
“嘁，你刚刚还说什么想让我活下去的话，其实只要活下去的话，就算靠一点尼古丁的帮助也没关系吧。”  
如果可以活下去的话，尼古丁也好，酒精也好，甚至性爱也好，只要你愿意，我都可以给你。这些都没什么关系，因为我也是这样一路走过来的。只有见证过最残酷的死亡，才可以理解生存的意义，而我曾经历过两次身边最重要的人的死亡，但我的生命只有一次，因此多出来的一次，星史郎，就是你欠我的。  
所以，拜托你，这次一定要好好的活下去啊。

昴流抬起手将夹在手中的香烟递到星史郎唇边，他就着他的手深吸了一口之后却并不吐出烟雾，取而代之的是低下头，凑近昴流因为诧异而微微张开的双唇，将口中的烟雾尽数渡给对方。  
“Mild Seven是么？我很喜欢哦。”  
什么嘛，搞了半天原来你会吸烟啊，昴流蹙了蹙眉毛，想到星史郎吸烟的手段，脸不禁红了。  
不给他继续害羞的时间，星史郎的吻又已经一连串的落在了脖子上，锁骨上。他的手探进昴流单薄的上衣，揉搓着对方敏感的乳尖直到那里完全挺立起来。他含着昴流的耳垂，舔弄着，极尽温柔地问他，“再来一次吧？这次不会让你痛了。”

裤子被轻轻褪下，星史郎低下头含住对方半勃起的性器。他其实很少做这种事，回忆着之前的那些男孩女孩是怎么做的，舌侧沿着冠状沟旋转摩擦，几下之后让舌尖抵住渗出清液的铃口，舔掉那些微咸的液体。昴流的身体给出了青涩的反应，他的本能让自己不断抬高腰部更深入的顶入对方的口中，这样的反应让星史郎感到满意，他湿热的口腔紧紧包裹着对方更加热烈的性器，还可以更深一点，于是他调整着角度，让整根柱身都没入口中，胀大的前端被不断刺激收缩的喉咙绞紧，终于忍受不住了。昴流的呻吟带着一声长长的哭腔，紧接着全部射进了星史郎的嘴里。  
他面带微笑的站起来，把挡住视线的刘海拨到一边，仰起年轻又骄傲的脸，将嘴里的精液悉数咽了下去。

外面的雨好像已经停了，空气中带着令人不安的宁静，积水从屋檐滴下的声音，躺在地上的人发出的轻微喘息声，还有喉咙吞咽液体的声音在夜里格外的清晰。  
昴流转过头看着星史郎，真是好年轻的一张脸啊，你会给我时间的对吗？

他在他面前蹲了下来，像逗弄猫狗一样揉了揉昴流柔软的头发，他还不知道年轻人此时尚且浓密的黑发中已经夹杂了不少银丝。  
“要留下来过夜么？”  
“哈，可能不行吧，我只能给你十二个小时，现在已经过去多久了？”  
“不着急，我们还有时间。”  
“那就继续吧……”  
昴流伸出双手揽过星史郎的脖子，压着他和自己接吻，“继续……”

只要你能够活下来，我会赌上自己的一切陪你继续……  
那就让我看看，你会不会变成我的执念……

（tbc）

备注：

故事背景设定在池袋有两个原因，其一是文中说了池袋对于星昴而言我觉得是个很特殊的存在，其二就是我的私心了因为喜欢无头骑士所以也喜欢池袋~~


End file.
